List of Extra attacks
An Extra attack is a special ability that differs at every character. Some might have more than two EX attacks and others gain extra effect when charged. Most EX attacks require at least 100% EX from the EX gauge. Take note that the EX attacks mentioned here are taken from "Starlit Brave Xtream!!" 'List of EX attacks' 'Twinkle Crusaders Cast' Synn Demons Rave (EX Knockback): Deals damage and knocks the enemy 25 (30 if charged) ft. away. Fatality Force (EX Cooperate): Randomly summons assists up to 4 assists (Eau de Rourke, Helena, Paqy, Riesling, Sally, Shio). Maou Synn Demons Rave (EX Knockback): Deals damage and knocks the enemy 50 (55 if charged) ft. away. Arcane Meteor Stream (EX Cooperate): Requires 200% EX. Randomly summons assists up to 9 assists (Azel, Arden, Eau de Rourke, Helena, Melilot, Paqy, Pasta, Riesling, Sally, Shio). Nanaka Blazing Nova (EX Explosion): Deals high damage and consumes 3 stun stars. Volking Melt Swarm (EX Meltdown): A charged version of Blazing Nova. Deals a large amout of damage, consumes 3 stun stars, and breaks barriers. Awakened Nanaka Volking Melt Swarm (EX Meltdown): Deals a large amout of damage, consumes 3 stun stars, and breaks barriers. Salamander Spear (EX Burnout): Deals damage and a damage over time depending on max. health. Salamander Javelin (EX Dragoon): Requires 200% EX. Deals high damage, a longer damage over time, and powers up the next characters attacks. Lolotte Absolute Tears (EX Dome): Creates a shield that blocks damage, most status effects and EX attacks for 3 (4 if charged) times. Seraphic Whisper (EX Healing): Heals for a random amout, recovers 3 stun stars, and removes any negative effects including stun. Misa Noblesse Laser (EX Barrage): A 2-5 hit attack that deals a small amout of damage. Each attack consumes 1 stun star. Blastic Cyclone (EX Reideen): Blasts enemies in a fixed area (larger if charged) 5, 10, or 15 ft. away. Consumes 2 stun stars for each attack. Dimensional Wave (EX BlastHz): Charged version of Noblesse Laser. A 3-6 hit attack that deals a small amount of damage. Each attack consumes 2 stun stars. Ria Cardinal Brighter (EX Purify): Deals damage, knocks the target 25 ft. away, and depletes 200% EX from the enemies' EX gauge. Can go beyond 0%. Sprite Strain (EX Fairy): Powers up other characters who are in unison with her, meaning this is useless if Ria is alone. Exact Divinity (EX Divine): Charged version of Cardinal Brighter. Deals damage, knocks the target 35 ft. away, and drains 200% EX from the enemies' EX gauge, gaining a portion of it. Cannot go beyond 0%. 'Supporting Characters' Macaroon Bang Comet Splash (EX Strike): Deals damage and knocks the enemy back depending on Macaroons level (10 ft. for every level) Legionic Weaver (EX Legion): Powers up the attack and increases all allies' level by one. Azel Saishu Shinpan no Toki - Hikari no Seisai (EX Judgement): Deals damage and depletes the enemies' EX gauge to 0%. Reigen Naru Kago - Hikari no Shouheki (EX Force Field): Requires 200% EX. Creates a barrier which reduces all incoming damage to 1. Status effects, knockback due to attack, etc. still apply. Ineffective against Illear Doomsday. Sally Doki Doki Makai Tsuuhan (EX Telephone Order): Either uses a cake, which heals, a hammer, which damages the enemy, or a bomb, which damages herself. Illear Supreme Devourer (EX Lust): ''A multi-hit attack that is based on how much stun stars the enemy has. More stars means more hits. Maximum of 8 hits. The last hit will heal you. If charged, it will drain the EX Gauge of the enemy, depending on your rush, and you will gain a portion of it. Can go beyond 0%. ''Omega Desire (EX Rampage): ''Deals damage to enemies in an area around the target. ''World End Parade (EX Disturb): ''Gives a "???" symbol beside the target. While under the effect, it disables the ability to control the character, forcing it to make random moves. EX attacks are also prohibited. ''Doomsday (EX The End): ''Requires 300% EX. Deals a large amount of damage which breaks barriers. It also consumes 5 stun stars. '''Lullshare' Crossing Cosmos (EX Crucify): ''Deals damage and lines up for a rumble against the enemy character nearest to the ACT line. ''Aurora Screamer (EX Impulse): ''Deals damage and knocks the target back. Knocks the target further if stunned. ''-Something- Inferno (EX Torture): ''All enemy characters gain a sparkle on their portrait. Deals damage over time while under the effect. Mystia Paradise Lost (EX Deceive): Reduces the targets level by 1. '7th Generals' '''Melilot' and Zoltia Bolt Stinger ('EX Barrage): ''Deals a small amount of damage and consumes 2-5 stun stars. ''Boost Fringe (EX Explosion): ''Deals damage and consumes 2 stars. ''Aqua Salvation (EX Healing): ''Heals for a random amount and recovers 2 stun stars. '''Melilot' Shadow Reactor (EX Unison): ''Characters who are not in unison with Melilot will line up with the nearest character in the act line, causing a unison. '''Zoltia' Heavens Note (EX Purify): Deals damage, knocks the target 25 ft. away, and depletes 200% EX from the enemies' EX gauge. Can go beyond 0%. Bylous Finality Vortex (EX Smash): ''Deals damage and instantly stuns the target. '''Berserk Bylous' Deadly Assault (EX Mortal Attack): ''Deals high damage and consumes 5 stun stars. ''Ether Banishment (EX Heartless Angel): ''Requires 300% EX. Deals damage depending on the enemies' current life. '''Pasta' Accel Sonic Slash (EX Neko Punch): A 2-6 hit attack that deals damage. Arden Grind Voice (EX Shout): ''Deals decent amount of damage. ''Chaotic Howler (EX Hazard Shock): ''Requires 200% EX. Deals damage and stuns all enemies for a short duration. '''Eau de Rourke' Ether Scavenger (EX Gluttony): ''Deals damage and heals a portion of it. 'Guest Characters' '''Masaki and Asuna' Ryuuga Souretsuzen (EX Final Wave): ''Deals damage and causes the enemy to use double the amount of the required % of the EX attack. Fact: If Kayoko uses her knockback skill while under the effect of Ryuuga Souretsuzen, the result is no knockback. ''Reimeijin (EX Super Hero Time): ''Requires 200% EX. Depletes your EX to 0. After attacking, Masaki and those in unison with him will go back 5 ft. from the ACT line, allowing another unison. '''Iinchou' Symphonic Haken (EX Sword Dance): ''A 4-hit attack that deals good damage. Consumes 2(4 if charged) stun stars. ''Bloody Lick Touch (EX Drain): ''Deals damage and heals a portion of it. ''Necro Synthesizer (EX Joker): ''Copies an EX skill of any character in battle. Required EX is still 100% no matter what skill is copied. '''Kururu' Feline Stampede (EX Ray Rain): ''Deals damage and knocks them 10(15 if charged) ft. back in an area. The coverage of the area is from the ACT line to the target. ''Starlight Heal (EX Healing): ''Heals for a random amount and recovers 3(4 if charged) stun stars. ''Royal Execution (EX Finish): ''Requires 200% EX. Deals a large amount of damage. '''Lillian' Dessication Menace (EX Hunger): ''Deals damage and heals a portion of it. ''Gravity Press (EX Beauty): ''The target and those adjacent(the one above and below) to the target will have a "10 ton" icon near them. While under the effect, they are greatly slowed. ''Perfect Harmony (EX Chaos): ''Scrambles the enemies' position. ''Split Mirage (EX Alter): ''Requires 200% EX. Summons another Lillian which can attack, charge and use EX skills. '''Feena Fam Earthlight' Earthlight Limit Break (EX Unlimited): ''A multi-hit attack up to 7 hits that deals decent damage. ''Lost technology IF (EX Prohibition): ''Freezes the EX Gauge of the enemy. EX skills can still be used but you cannot recover any EX. Using skills such as Cardinal Brighter is ineffective. '''Yui and Suzuno' Prism Flier Fire (EX Doughnut): ''Deals damage and consumes 3 stun stars. ''Kakushimotteita Oyatsu (EX Umai Stick): ''Heals for a random amount. '''Temari' Lovely Rabbit Dancing (EX Detect Heavy): ''Deals damage and knocks the target back depending on their defense. (Except for Melilot, Zoltia, and Masaki who only get knocked back at 15 ft.) ''Chiikama Squall (EX Duration Heal): ''Grants a heal over time status. ''Electrical Camoflauge (EX Invisible): ''Grants Temari Stealth which disables enemies from attacking her until she reaches the ACT line. '''Chelsea' Divine Slash (EX Slasher): ''Deals good damage and breaks barriers. ''Shining Ruler (EX Fortress): ''Heals for a small amount. For the next few frames, any attack made by an enemy will be directed at Chelsea. '''Rin and Saber' Scarlet Dracule Anchor (EX Bombard): ''Deals damage and knocks back the target by 15 ft. and others who are within range by 5 ft. ''Cutting Seven Colors (EX Prism Shots): ''A multi-hit attack that ranges from 0-10. Each hit consumes a stun star. ''Little Excalibur (EX Caliburn): ''Deals damage and forms a barrier which weakens any incoming attacks except for dark-based. ''Photonic Cage (EX Silence): ''Deals a small amount of damage and gives the enemy a "No EX" status. While under its effect, the target cannot use any EX attacks. Sakuyahime ''Hissatsu! Tenbatsu Beam (EX Nemesis): Deals damage and consumes 3 stun stars. Also drains the EX Gauge of the enemy by 100%. Can go beyond 0%. Ruri, Go! (EX Hound): Deals damage and increases your rush by 2. Stuns the target and those adjacent to him for a short while. Chimyaku Kasseika (EX Activate): ''Greatly increases the speed and charge speed of allies for a short while. ''Tochigami no Shukufuku (EX Revive): Heals for a random amount. (Don't know if it has other effects) Kayoko ''-Something- (EX Blade): ''Consumes 100%, 200%, or 300% EX depending on what is available. Deals damage and knocks every enemy back depending on the consumed EX. 5 ft. for 100%, 15 ft. for 200%, and 35 ft. for 300%. ''-Something-(EX Intrude): ''Deals a 4-hit damage.